


A suprising encounter from another world

by GreywardenDelilah



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: #DuncanandAlistarhaveahearttoheartbeforefinalbattle, #DuncanandCailangoundercover, #Duncandoestheultimatesacrifice, #alistar/Amell #lelianashagstheking, #duncanlives #Cailanlives #modernhitmantransportedintothedas #zevranlikesher, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreywardenDelilah/pseuds/GreywardenDelilah
Summary: Join a local hit man Delilah. As she must uncover what happened to her father who took his own life. Leaving notes for all that worked for him to uncover the secret of a mirror that leads to another dimension.
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Leliana/Cailan, Zevran/ modern girl
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon Age Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story isn’t typically what you suspect when regarding dragon age fan fiction as the first several chapters aren’t based in Thedas. But if you continue on you will be amazed at the combined duo.

1.) A unsuspected name

Delilah Mikhailova, age 23, date of birth 11/08/97. Found in local orphanage in Small village in Russia age at 3. The toddler had a fascination for causing chaos We and trouble. Had no fear for danger or authority. Also sneaky as well as brilliant.

Milan MIkhailova father to Delilah, runs a small underground ring for fighters and hit man. Training his daughter to excel in every combat available as well as weapons. Milan was later assassinated by his own daughter, gaining her control of his empire as well as the name Vila. For her beauty charmed every man in her wake. And her voice could cause the most harden man melt in his skin. She was a ruthless killer, unremorseful. It was said that even death was afraid of her.

"Death is not afraid of no man or woman." I say silently as I approached the nervous reporter now facing me. I leaned on his chair ever so slightly. His face was red and sweat began to form on his forehead. He knew death was coming from him. But he had courage to face it. Instead of crying for his life.  
" Vila, I knew you would come from me." The man whispered in such a tone it was almost impossible for me to hear it. "Of course I would, I cannot afford to disappoint my biggest fan." I say sweetly gaining a sigh from the man. I place my hands on his knee trailing up towards his chest. "Death can be quick or it can take forever, which ever you choose I promise you, I will have my answers." I whispered on his kneck as I trailed up to his ear teasing him ever so slightly. He groaned at my touch. "I... it's... It's sent to a professor Velda, he works for them." He groaned as he stuttered slightly. I removed myself from him. "Thank you" I reply quickly as I placed my gun on his forehead. The cold steel of the gun waiting on me to pull the trigger. He closed his eyes and with a bang that echoed in the empty room, his blood running thick and a crimson red splattered against his walls and his typewriter. A death fitting for a writer, it was oddly poetic.  
I placed my gun in the hostler now hidden in my leather jacket that hung tightly against my slim frame. As I looked at the dead man it reminded me of a moment. A moment when my former comrades and I were training. As a killer we were taught to never fear death. We were taught to embrace it. As my three brother in arms and I sat around the table in the basement. The basement smelled like death and as the light flickered above us, I could see the hesitation on some of their faces. A voice interrupted our thoughts. Delilah, get your gun out and remove all but one bullet. The voice demanded. I removed my revolver and did as instructed. Now place it on your temple and pull the trigger. The voice says blankly no humanity behind his words. I could see a boy shift in his seat. His eyes filled with fear. I placed the gun on my temple, this would not be the last time a gun was placed at my temple. I closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger. I heard the click and opened my eyes. I placed the gun on the table and watched as the boy left of me picked it up. He was hesitant at first but quickly regain his composure and placed the gun on his temple, it clicked. He sat the gun down gently. With a sigh the boy next to him picked it up and did as we did. The clicking sound rang in our ears. We all knew that the next time the gun rang it would be the end of the boy who went last. I could see his hands tremble as he reached for the gun. He placed the gun on his head and closed his eyes. He was shaking. He opens his eyes and throws the gun down. I don't want to die. He whispers. The door opens and I see my father walk in. He places his hands on the boys shoulder and squeezes it. He picks up the gun. He holds it for a moment and looks at me. He points it at me and pulls the trigger so fast that I didn't have time to clothes my eyes. I waited for my life to end as the shoot rang out, but it never came. Never fear death, if you do it controls you. And if it controls you, you are no longer a asset to me. My father says as he paces the basement. The boy who failed looks down at his hands that were now on the table. My father begins to leave when he stops behind the boy. He pulls out his gun and places it on the boys head and pulls the trigger. His blood splatters on my face. And with a thud his body falls sideways onto the ground. You three are dismissed. My father tells us and we quickly remove ourselves from the scene.  
I will always remember the boys face and this scene. That boy was my friend. When he died I lost my humanity. My father knew he was my friend but he still killed him. I remember refusing to talk to him when training was over. I have to continue on as I looked way from his body. My thoughts now lingered on the name he spoke about.  
Professor Velda, a name I haven't heard of in a while. I thought as I looked at the blood splatter paper in the typewriter once more. "Lies." I whispered as I began to walk away from the dead reporter and his typewriter.  
I did not kill the man who raised me or nor did I gain his empire. My father killed himself and sent every man who worked for him on ridiculous mission mostly gaining them their death. I am but a few who has not died over his ridiculous missions. I thought bitterly as I climbed into the unmarked black car that waited for me.  
My father had a obsession with unworldly creatures and monsters. He believed that there was multiple dimensions and sought out to prove his theories right. My father was a master of the shadows but also a excellent scholar. Who used his position of fear to quickly excel and pass his companions in every class he took which is where he meet Professor Velda. A professor that filled my fathers head with nonsense that a mirror could lead my father into another dimension. But when my father and him looked for it or the rumors of the mirror, it had vanished. But my father refused to give up. Which I suppose he found something that caused him to go mad and kill himself or the lack of finding ruined him. So the adventure began. But was I truly ready.


	2. Flashbacks of a better time

As I sat in the backseat of the car. I could hear my driver humming to himself. It was nearly midnight and nowhere to go. I had to see the place I called home for so many years one last time. I told the driver my destination and he quietly began to drive to the location. I couldn't help but daydream of the house and my father. We weren't always strangers, we were actually close. We had a special bond once upon a time expect for during my training, during my training he was a cold heartless stranger. But that was to be expected if I was to become a assassin he had to treat me no less than my comrades.  
My father adopted me when I was 6 years old took him three years almost for the adoption to go through. During that time my soon to be mother left him soon after a divorce followed. She took almost everything besides the house. A house that would become a training ground for Boys of local mafia groups. It was a way for my father to gain power and respect. As military man he had the willpower and training to become one of the strongest men in Russia. But before that I remember a broken man. A broken man who brought a girl with no family until him a home. I remember that ride home. His knuckles turning white from his clutch on the steering wheel. He was in a different world than I was seeing. But occasionally his eyes would find me and I would see him smile. I remember fiddling with the tattered dress I wore, I was a nervous little girl, afraid that he would just take me back to the orphanage. But he never did. He gave me all of his attention for those first few years, showering me with love and gifts. He was becoming happy he smiled and laughed more, I thought it would last for ever.Then one day he shut me out. That was the day his empire began and I became a lesser shell of myself. But I did find peace in a certain boy. He came into my fathers empire At age 15. I was 14 years old at the time, and I quickly became attached to the boy as he did me. Maybe I just wanted companionship. This was when professor Velda began showing up more recently. I liked the professor he would always sneak me chocolate bars in my books during study hour. Now I was chasing a man I once considered my second father.

My driver called my name and pulled me out of my day dream. I looked out the window to see my once home. Covered with police tape and a condemned notification on the front gate. But it still looked beautiful. As I got out of the car I walked silently to the front gates. I placed my hands on the gate. The cold rusty feel of the gate reminded me how cold it was. As I looked through the bars I see the once tire swing that I had used as a girl. That's where I had my first kiss. A memory that still haunts me. I miss that boy terribly, his name sounded foreign on my lips. Kaden, o how I miss you. I thought sadly. I quietly looked to the dog house that once belonged to my pet. A black lab I called panda due to his white patch of fur on his eyes. My father made me kill him shortly after my training began to teach me that love was a sign of weakness. I remember crying begging him to spare my dog. But he didn't I remember crying as I held his dead body refusing to leave his side. This would be one lesson of love was a weakness. Then when Kaden died I felt myself die. Professor Velda had eventually convinced me to let go so my fathers servants could bury him. He took me to get ice cream, which my father took out on me. He made me kneel in dried grits for two days, it felt like kneeling in glass. Just another cruel training experience to make me a heartless killer like him. It worked in my total of 2 years of becoming a full fledge killer I had 29 confirm kills under my belt. I sign as I felt a shiver run through my body. I took once glance of the house and retreated to the warm safety of the car.


	3. finding the professor

Professor Velda, age 57, born in Rome, Italy.  
Studies the supernatural and is considered a laughing stock in his local village. He believes in elves, other dimensions and other otherworldly creatures. Currently resides in Iceland in a small government facility . Is considered to be armed and dangerous. With multiple bodyguards as well as a small army on premises. Stealth is the upmost importance. Whoever he works for must not be tipped off that I am here. If it is allies it will be considered a act of war. Due to the extra amount of protection in all databases it's impossible to hack on my own and to late to ask for help. So I must find the professor fast and silently.  
I began to make way down the small hill that hides the small facility. you could just think it was a large house. White picket fence with vines crawling up the beautiful White House with blue shudders. It's hidden in the rocks and hills. It's actually quite beautiful. I avoided detection passing the multiple guards on my way in. Using the shrubs and many other plants as cover. I may be home free. I thought as I passed through the doors. I spoke to soon,just as the red alarm sounded covering the halls in red flashing light and a deafening siren alarm. I was instantly surrounded by guards. Stand down men, a voice called. I gazed at the man who stared down at me as I was pushed down on my knees with my hands in the arm. The guard quickly disarmed me or so he thought. Velda, what a nice surprise. I called out venomously. He just smiled and motioned me to follow. As I looked at the man I couldn't help but remember him as the man sneaking me chocolate in my study books. Always telling my father to go easy on me. But this was the man who made me lose my father. Whatever he was back then he was no longer the man that I considered a second father. I sighed slightly and looked at him walking away.  
Curiosity killed the cat, as it will me. I followed Velda and watched as the guards resumed their routines not minding me at all.  
So Delilah I know why you are here. He says flatly gaining a sign from me. He pulls out a usb card. He walks over to me and hands to me. Old friend it's good to see you. He says wrapping me in a hug as a guard walks by. Pushing the card into my sleeve. When the guard is out of ear shot he looks at me and smiles. You must hurry, everything you need to know is in here. Bring it back and you can have the deed to your fathers estate. He whispers. I nod and began to walk away when he stops me by pulling my hand towards him wrapping me in another hug. Little dove, I am sorry for your loss.I have always considered you a daughter. It kills me to send you on this while hunt but I must have it. He says silently as I pull away refusing to look at him as I leave.  
What in the world has happened to Velda. He must have found something. Something that avhe has not shared with his co workers which explains the secrecy. I had a long road ahead of me so I travelled to a local owned airplane business and left Iceland. Wherever this thing lead me it certainly is gonna be ride.


	4. The secrets and the letter

I pulled out the small usb card that Velda gave me. It weighed heavily in my hand. I sat the usb card down besides the computer. I pulled the now withered letter out of my hidden pocket. As I unfolded it gently careful not tear the page. As I looked at the familiar hand writing my heart ached.  
Dear daughter,  
These past few years have been hard for you. And I will forever regret not giving you the childhood you deserve. But push on my daughter and you will do what I never could. Find what I never could. I know you don't believe me and your superstitious are just. But just try my daughter. A reporter has my usb card it's useless for him unless he finds someone who can read it. Kill him and regain the usb card. It will lead you to the mirror.  
I'm sorry I couldn't find it with you.  
Love, your dad

My father's last attempt on his ridiculous search for whatever the "mirror" was. The only reason I accepted the contact was to regain my fathers house. My fathers clever plan, use the only thing that had sentimental value to me. The house I grew up in. He gave the deed to the house to Velda to hold on to blackmail me. But did my father know that the reporter and Velda where working together.  
I held the tiny usb card in my hand. Tracing my thumb over it. Did I really want to go through with this. Over a simple house. I thought sadly.  
A handful of good memories and years of agonizing training, is it really worth it. I said with a sigh as I pulled out my computer. Immediately I saw strange symbols much like our Templar order in medieval times. Words that didn't exist but yet they felt like I knew them. And here it was the "mirror" it was just actually just a mirror. But why did the mirror has a significant purpose. Of course my father would believe that a mirror had magical powers. I thought angrily. As my driver pulled us to a local hotel I slipped out of the car and walked inside the room he had rented the night before. The room was nice two large queen size beds and a mini fridge plus the simple bathroom. A small fruit basket sat on one bed with a letter. I picked up the card it was blank. As I turned it over it read.  
\- Velda  
This man had eyes on me. And I instantly looked at my driver who stood with my bags at the door. I cocked my head to the right and motioned for him to place the bags on the bed. As he walked away from the door I quietly closed it. How long have you been working for Velda? I say venomously and I instantly saw the man turn white. His hands became clammy. He turned wide eye to me. My lady, I had no intent on betraying you, he sent one of his men after me the moment you left Iceland. He began pacing back and forth. Why? I ask. Why? To watch to see if I succeed. To see if I actually found the mirror. I thought as I watch the man began to panic with fear. He wanted me to watch you, to let him know of any progress you made. He stuttered out. Let him go or kill him. I turned to walk away when he stopped me. Villa, I'm sorry. He cried clutching my arm. I pushed him away. My name is Delilah. I say simply. Villa, I hated that name, I'm not a siren or any creature like that. I thought angrily. I pulled my silencer pistol out and pulled the trigger before the driver could react. With a thud he collapsed  
On the bed. The once white sheet now stained completely with dark red blood. I pulled off my jacket and collapsed on the bed with all the bags on it. Sleep found me immediately. 

6 hours later. The cellphone the driver rang. The room smelled of death and rotting corpse. as I reached for phone. His daughters picture pulled up. And 15 missed calls and 40 messages from her. 1 missed call from a unknown number. My heart aches for his daughter as I dialed the number as voice startled me. Sam, any updates. The voice called out and I instantly knew who it belong too. Yes. Your spy is dead. I said quietly as he began to protests I hung up. Clever driver use your daughters photo as a cover for your dirty work. As I read the messages it was proof that he and Velda were working together. I dialed a local Uber and grabbed my bags. As I waited for the car to pull up. I leaned on the near by bench in front of the vending machine. Eating a bag of chips I didn't notice a A young man approached me. He stood to my left standing slightly behind the bench so I couldn't looks at him. But I did notice he was blonde under the ridiculous big hat he wore. We haven't meet yet but we will, when you become the hero. A light in the dark world. You shine the brightest even through your broken. The young man said quietly. As I began to get up I turned to where the boy was and he was gone. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. Three days without sleep will make even the strongest man go crazy. A blue Chevy sonic pulled next to the curb next you me. Are you Laura. She asks using my fake name I have her.I just shake my head and climb in. As I observe the women I could tell she had children. Random toys tossed along the floor and spit up on one side of her shirt. She looked tired. She noticed me watching her and smiled as I looked away. I give her the directions to hidden safe house that I bought shortly after my dad died. It was awkward car ride and she turned on the local kid station. Singing along as if I was never on the car. I wa grateful to get out of the car. I tipped her well. As I entered the safe house I sat down on the couch and pulled out the usb card and plugged it in.


	5. Learning the facts of the unknown world.

As the information on the usb card pulled up. I was amazed on all the information that continued to play on my screen. A strange language appeared and it was oddly familiar to me. The words sounded so beautiful, so elegant. Tales of a hidden mirror caught my eye. As I continued my research I am baffled at some of the theories that my father and Velda had. Apparently there was a abundance of races. Three major ones I suppose Human,Dwarf, Elves and Qunari. I pulled out a empty notebook and a few pins and began my research.  
Dwarf - Strong, stocky, and shorter than any other humanoid race, the dwarves are skilled builders and boast a long tradition of courage and martial skill that has served them well in their millennia-long battle against the darkspawn.  
Dwarves where once a race that matched the population of humans and elves, now they are inclined due to their single mindedness. Also infertility seems to becoming a problem.  
The usb also lists that their are noble dwarfs and common dwarfs so I suppose the dwarfs has some sort of monarchy.  
Okay so what's a dark spawn? I say as I began to dig deeper into the mess of this so called strange world.   
Darkspawn-are a race of humanoid tainted creatures that mostly dwell in the underground of Thedas. They are believed to be soulless.When the darkspawn uncover one of the Old Gods, they expose it to the taint, changing it into an Archdemon, which then leads them in an attack against the surface world called a Blight. The darkspawn are perhaps the single greatest threat to all of Thedas; they are bloodthirsty, exceptionally numerous and willing to indiscriminately kill or corrupt all in their path.  
O my world, how much information had my father and professor Velda got on this supposed world. I say with a huff I continue on.   
Thedas-Thedas is a continent in the Southern Hemisphere.  
Old gods- are sleeping beings that were worshipped in the form of dragons by a significant number of Thedosians, specifically the people of the Tevinter Imperium, thousands of years ago. Legend holds that it was the Old Gods who initially taught mages how to use magic. The Archdemons are awakened Old Gods, tainted by the darkspawn.  
Arch demon-are the Old Gods manifested in the form of powerful and terrifying dragons and tainted by darkspawn.  
Tevinter imperium-the oldest extant human nation in Thedas and is ruled by a powerful magocracy. The leaders of the Imperium are called magisters, and are led by the Imperial Archon.  
Imperial archon- Archon, officially the Imperial Archon, is the mage-ruler of the Tevinter Imperium. The position is usually inherited, whether through blood relation or apprenticeship of the previous Archon, but the Magisterium, the legislative body of Tevinter, has the power to elect the Archon should the need arise.Most notably, this is done in the event that an Archon passes without an appointed heir  
Elf-A humanoid race, elves are typically shorter than humans and have a slender, lithe build, larger eyes, and pointed ears. Long ago, the elves were the dominant race on Thedas, and their advanced civilization was based on nature, the Fade and magic. After the fall of their great city of Arlathan and the empire of Elvhenan, plunder by the Tevinter Imperium and the subsequent generations of slavery, the elves lost most of their cultural heritage and identity. They attempted to rebuild their society in the Dales, but after three centuries the Dales fell to one of the Chantry's Exalted Marches. Since then, the elves have separated into two distinct groups: the Dalish, who choose to lead nomadic lives and strive to keep elven culture alive rather than submit, and the city elves, who live alongside humans, usually as impoverished outcasts, and have adopted many human customs  
Fade-The Fade, known by the Dalish--and some humans as the Beyond, is a metaphysical realm that is tied to Thedas and separated by the Veil.  
Arlathan-, was the original civilization of the elves, or elvhen  
Chantry's exalted marches-are religious crusades led by the Chantry,  
Dales-are the area of southeastern Orlais to the west of Ferelden. From -165 Ancien to 2:20 Glory—a period of nearly three centuries—they were the homeland of the elves of Thedas.  
Dalish- are nomadic elves that seek to recover, inherit and preserve the knowledge and sacred treasures of the two fallen elven kingdoms, the Dales and Elvhenan. They lead nomadic lives, wandering throughout Thedas. Their clans date back to the independent kingdom of the Dales and the Dalish themselves are their descendants. Many Keepers are descended from the nobility who governed the Dales. The Dalish are considered to have the "purest" blood from the time of Arlathan. They still revere the elven pantheon, and in a ritual to commemorate reaching adulthood each member of a tribe will have the symbol of their chosen god tattooed on their face.  
City elves- are the descendants of those Elves that accepted the Chantry's terms after its successful Exalted March upon the Elves' second homeland, the Dales  
Veil-is a metaphysical barrier that exists between the physical Thedas and the Fade. Neither spirits nor mortal beings can easily pass physically through the Veil, but the consciousnesses of most mortal dreamers and all mages are a different matter  
Andraste-is the prophet whose teachings later served as the foundation for the formation of the Chantry, which later becomes the dominant religion of Thedas. She was the spiritual wife of the Maker, the being whom the Chantry worships.

Soon my eyes began to fell heavy as I finished reading everything on the usb. As I leaned back I was stunned to learn no location was mentioned. Only a few words that sounded like something you would hear in a Harry Potter movie my fathers instructions were clear it had to be said in front of a mirror.  
iyay ivegay upyay allyay ofyay elfmysay otay ecomebay ayay etterbay artpay ofyay elfmysay . ethay oneyay ockedlay ehindbay isthay irrormay inyay ayay orldway osay arfay awayyay . isthay esselvay illway onay ongerlay existyay . I say silently I was clearly tired not realizing the pig Latin. As I march I front of the big mirror in front of my bed. I sit down and began saying the words. At first nothing happened but then I felt a calming sense then my eyes rolled into the back of my head. As I fell backwards I could feel the life leaving my body....then a brief darkness


	6. In a new world

And with all the decisions that lead me here. Do I regret them. I wish I regretted them but when I woke up with a hazy vision. And a battle falling l around me. I never felt more alive. The heat of fire that reigned down from the sky, it was oddly a calm sensation.I noticed the soldier’s enemy finally. A horrible grotesque creature with a black ooze leaking out of some of their mouth. They came in all sorts of size but the one that scared me was the enormous horned creatures in the distance. Two large creatures with axes stalked towards me but was quickly cut down by a blonde man with Gold armor. A dark haired man helped me up they both had a questioning look but with the enormous amount of creatures coming for us we barely had time for introductions as a massive creature came barreling towards us. The blonde man was clearly important so I charged at the man knocking him down as the dark haired man meet the beast with his sword. We all stood there watching as men were quickly cut down. The dark haired man eyes fell towards the tower then to the men who were being butchered. We must leave I yell at him. Dragging them both as the watched the last few of their men take their place so we could escape.  
With a roar the men ran to meet their death. I had to admit these men had honor. Which in my business was very unlikely. As we made our escape I noticed the dark haired man gaze would ever so linger to the now fading tower. As we came to a stop I turned and looked at the men. Clearly not knowing what to say or do. The blonde man beat me to it. Where did you come from Elf, why are you wearing such weird clothes. The man said approaching me. Elf I thought as I ran my hands over the long ears. As I looked at the blonde man with a sigh I told them everything. Of course they didn’t believe me at first but I had proof my pistol still hidden. As I held it out they were hesitant at first but clearly with evidence they believed me. I finally realized that the blonde man was a king. That’s why the men gave up their lives so easy, your a king. I asked after a silent moment he answered with yes but I sensed the sadness behind it. As I turned to the Dark haired man he smiled at me. I’m Duncan was the Warden Commander. He said quietly. Cailan, you know what this means. Duncan replies after a moment towards the king. King Cailan nods and for a moment I saw a deep sadness. My father in law had betray me. He intended for us to die. He finally replied to Duncan. I stop for a moment and looked at them. We need to make plans and change your appearance and lose the armor. I told them as the both agreed with me. Duncan pulled out a tattered map and began talking with Cailan. We head for Lothering first light, and with any luck Alistar and your newest recruit will be alive. Cailan replied. We need new clothes I say after they they both stopped talking. As I looked at the map the nearest town was not far from here. Maybe if we leave the armor behind and trim your hair. No one will recognize you both. We could stick to the shadows and quietly gather resources we need. I say suggesting we head into town. It’s dark out Duncan we could do as she suggests. Cailan says to Duncan who looked at me. Delilah can you sneak? Duncan asked. I let out a laugh and told them of my profession neither looked like they believed me. They haven’t seen me in combat yet so I did not blame them. We will need to talk about you soon Duncan replies after a minute. As we inched towards the town. I looked at the two men. Duncan had cut his hair short and trimmed his beard. Cailan had cut his hair short as well. As I removed my jacket revealing a white tunic and pair of black leggings and black combat boots. It was nothing fancy and I prayed it was enough to convince them I was just a elf. We stuck to the shadows. We quietly entered the tavern. The sight of the tavern made my heart ache. Families running from the blight huddled together. As Duncan ordered the food and drinks I slipped next to Cailan. We need blankets and better clothes. I saw a merchant next to the church. But I have no money. I whispered to him. He smiled slightly and slipped me his coin purse. You mean the chantry right? Is a church a place of worship in your world? He asked. I simply nod and slip out the door. As I began walking I hear a women yell. Mother we must leave now! The women pleaded. Hawke you must y’all sense into outer mother. Another voice pleaded. As I approached the four pair, the tallest man pushed his mother behind him. I held up my hands as he pulled out a staff. You must leave ma’am. I say approaching the tall man. His blue eyes piercing mine daring me to come any closer. The dark spawn are coming this way, a house is only walls a home is the family that surrounds you. Please go. I say simply as the man looked at his mother. What’s your name? The man asked. Delilah I replied offering my hand. Hawke he replied back to me taking my hand as he fingers wrapped my forearm. I remember watching movies that were placed in the medieval times and they did this same action. As I noticed the gestured for future reference. The man let go and turned to his mother. May we meet again and under better circumstances. He say simply as the told me farewell. I quickly bought everything we needed. Three bedrolls, few extra blankets, cloth to make bandages, healing ointment, and a book to make potions and poison. A didn’t have enough to buy amor so I prayed that maybe once we found the two men Cailan mention we could get amor. As I returned I found Duncan and Cailan waiting outside for me. Thought I ran off with your coin? I asked the two men. Cailan shrugged as he approached to help me carry the items. I wouldn’t have stayed. The king admits. I let out a small laugh and turned to the two men. I’m afraid your stuck with me. As we made a cold camp just outside the town. I notice Duncan pacing. As I joined him, he turned to me. Why did you save us for? I was stunned at his answer first. As I sat down and prepared to answer him Cailan joined us. I looked at the two men and sighed. I saved you because everything I have been taught screamed that you two were very important. I replied silently. I guess I was right, but even if I wasn’t I would still tried to save you if I could. I say getting up and sitting on my bedroll. The two men said nothing as they sat together. A few minutes Cailan sits on his bedroll and looks at me. I never got to thank you for saving me. I can only imagine how terrifying it is, waking up in another world surrounded my strange creatures. He says sweetly. He seemed like a good king. I don’t see why someone would betray their king. May I ask I finally asked him. He looks and me and smiles. Why did your father in law betrayed you? I asked. He was surprised by my question. This question caught Duncan attention as he came sitting down on his. I think he betrayed me because I was thinking about uniting Orials and Ferelden. Because my wife is barren and I need a heir. He said sadly. Maybe he thinks me a fool, a arrogant king wanting only fame. He said turning to Duncan. I’m sorry for your men Duncan. I should have listened to you and prepared better. He told Duncan. Silence followed after as we began to settle down. As we all sat in our bedrolls. The king slipped into sleep before Duncan and I. I slipped out of the bedroll and slipped my jacket on. One of us should keep watch. You and him need sleep. I whispered to the man. He falls asleep shortly after as I took watch. Only waking them at First light. They both seemed surprised that I watched the whole night. I smiled as we sat down to eat. Duncan watched the road and for a moment I saw him smile. As Cailan approached him he saw what Duncan saw. A small slender women leading a y’all man and dark haired woman, with a massive dg at her heel. Alistar and Emerald Amell survived. Cailan whispers as he began to step out to greet them. Duncan stopped him. Cailan looked puzzled and looked at the man. We can not be seen approaching them, someone might recognize us. Duncan replies to the king and he nods. They both turn to me. What will make them believe I ask them both. Duncan smiles and hands me his knecklace. Alistar will recognize this. He says simply. And with that I began walking to find Alistair.


End file.
